


To the Victor Goes the Spoils

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Just a drabble about "the competition" for John. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	To the Victor Goes the Spoils

To the Victor Goes the Spoils

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Just a drabble about "the competition" for John.

++++++++++

I am eating when my eyes catch on Mari and John entering the commissary. They're arm-in-arm, happy, laughing.

She's really poured it on this past week. I've never seen John without her by his side, her hand touching him. He's always smiling.

As they pass, she looks at me. Her eyebrow arches and her lip twitches upward. I tilt my head in a nod to the victor.

Our conversation showed her I'm not an untouchable idea. I'm living, breathing competition. And Mari doesn't like to lose. Of course, she doesn't know I never had any intention of trying to win.

END


End file.
